The present invention relates to a perm hairgrip. More particularly, the present invention relates to a perm hairgrip which has two ceramic plates.
A conventional perm hairgrip dissipates heat fast. It takes more than one hour to perform a perm treatment. Therefore, a permanent wave of hair will be damaged after a long period of perm treatment.
An object of the present invention is to provide a perm hairgrip which has two ceramic plates to focus heat fast.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a perm hairgrip which has two ceramic plates to dissipate heat slowly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a perm hairgrip in order to perform a perm treatment quickly.
Accordingly, a perm hairgrip comprises a first clamp device, a second clamp device, a first adhesive layer, a second adhesive layer, a first ceramic plate, a second ceramic plate, a pivot pin, and a tension spring. The first clamp device has a first holding plate. The second clamp device has a second holding plate. The first adhesive layer is disposed on the first holding plate. The second adhesive layer is disposed on the second holding plate. The first ceramic plate is disposed on the first adhesive layer. The second ceramic plate is disposed on the second adhesive layer. The pivot pin passes through the tension spring to fasten the first clamp device and the second clamp device together.